Atlanta Regional Community Clinical Oncology Program offers the National Cancer Institute excellent resources. Since ARCCOP received funding in 1983, many of the CCOP's initial aims have been achieved, specifically: the development of standards for investigator participation; establishment of procedures for investigational drug management; development and implementation of protocol selection procedures; formalization and expansion of cancer control activities; and development and refinement of the data management system. While CCOP will continue to meet these goals, ARCCOP will also progress and expand through the achievement of several new objectives: to coordinate and expand existing regional hospital resources to support the development of ARCCOP; to meet and surpass NCI requirements for clinical and cancer control protocol accrual; to collaborate with SWOG, RTOG and M.D. Anderson to offer regional cancer patients and physician participants access to current research trials; refine and expand our data management system to assure the accurate collection, quality control and timely transmission of data to research bases; to maintain high standard of participation for CCOP investigators while expanding the number of highly qualified participants; to increase the involvement of primary care physicians in the cancer program and make them aware of the availability of existing protocols; to involve other regional institutions in formal clinical trials, gradually expanding the availability of NCI protocols to other regional physicians. The Atlanta Regional Community Clinical Oncology Program possesses several unique, distinguishing attributes. The ARCCOP has unique resources in GYN oncology, due to the expertise of our nationally known Principal Investigator, Dr. Ernest Franklin. Significant local contributions, which supplement funds from NCI, secure our CCOP's financial foundation. Strong, high quality data management is yet another attribute of our CCOP. In addition, the ARCCOP has a track record of high levels of ongoing accruals, 84 therapeutic and 58 cancer control credits this year alone. Given the short period of time that ARCCOP has been operating, it is important to note that these accrual figures place our CCOP among those that are the oldest and best performing. The Atlanta Regional Community Clinical Oncology Program has made, and will continue to make, a significant contribution to the National Cancer Institute's Community Clinical Oncology Program.